1. Field of Invention
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a pillar-type structure, such as a semiconductor memory device including a cylindrical capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor devices, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), due to increased integration, it is desirable to increase or constantly maintain a capacitance while reducing an area occupied by devices. One technique for increasing capacitance while reducing the area occupied by the device is to form a capacitor that includes a cylindrical bottom electrode or a stacked bottom electrode and to increase the height thereof.
A cylindrical bottom electrode or a stacked bottom electrode has a structure in which the outer surfaces or both the outer surfaces and the inner surfaces of an electrode are used, and thus a cylindrical bottom electrode or a stacked bottom electrode has a feature of having a relatively wide area of the electrode. However, a cylindrical bottom electrode or a stacked bottom electrode having an integrated one cylinder stack (OCS) structure desirably has a relatively tall bottom electrode in order to secure the capacitance desired for operating devices, and thus a bottom electrode may collapse or break before a dielectric material is deposited.